


Les héros de tous les jours

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: UA / Le monde identifie maintenant les héros à des formes trop culturelles du terme. On pensera notamment à Superman, Iron Man, Captain America, Batman et autres Spider-Man. Mais doit-on rappeler au monde que le héros est bien plus que cela ? Que tous les jours, des hommes et des femmes sont héros dans ce monde, qu'ils sauvent tellement de vie qu'ils en perdent lentement les leurs?





	Les héros de tous les jours

Les héros de tous les jours : 

…

Le nom "héros" désigne un personnage mythique ou légendaire ayant accompli des faits extraordinaires, une personne qui se distingue par son courage face au danger ou le personnage principal d'une œuvre. 

Le monde identifie maintenant les héros à des formes trop culturelles du terme. On pensera notamment à Superman, Iron Man, Captain America, Batman et autres Spider-Man. Mais doit-on rappeler au monde que le héros est bien plus que cela ? Que tous les jours, des hommes et des femmes sont héros dans ce monde, qu'ils sauvent tellement de vie qu'ils en perdent lentement les leurs. 

…

Les flammes jaillissent de partout, la température est tout à fait insoutenable. Le feu lèche son visage, mais Steve en a l'habitude. Il a une mission, lui, le héros du feu. Des cris d'une petite fille prisonnière des flammes retentissent dans l'habitacle maintenant calciné. Toute une vie, partie en fumée. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, comme il en a la coutume, en montant la grande échelle, Steve s'était introduit dans l'appartement en feu, à la recherche de la petite Peggy. Ses parents, et d'autres passants qui s'étaient rassemblés en une foule, attendaient en bas, le souffle coupé. 

Heureusement que des héros comme Steve existent. 

Steve sent la sueur couler sur son visage. Une sueur d'appréhension, mais aussi à cause des flammes féroces qui dévorent la vie et l'endroit. 

Les cris percent littéralement ses tympans, mais il se doit de la sauver, au péril de sa propre vie. C'est ainsi. Au final, il entre dans une pièce assez épargnée par les flammes, attrape la petite dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots qui se veulent rassurant. 

Arrivé près de la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré, Steve sourit à la petite, les yeux rougis et toujours pleins de larmes. 

« Allez petite princesse, accroche toi bien. »

La petite s'empresse de hocher la tête tandis que son petit corps est prit de tremblements. 

Steve descend l'échelle sans difficulté mais il serre bien fort contre lui l'enfant. Aujourd'hui aussi, il a sauvé quelqu'un. Et tandis que les parents pleurent, affolés, en récupérant leur fille et en le remerciant, Steve se dit qu'il n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. 

Ce que c'est bon d'être un héros. 

…

« On va le perdre, » fait l'interne Parker, en observant le neurochirurgien Stephen Strange persévéré, les yeux rivés sur le cerveau sous ses yeux. 

« Pas dans mon bloc et sous ma protection, » dit-il. Et comme toujours, l'interne Parker ne peut s'empêcher de sourire ou de vouloir lever les yeux au ciel. Il est arrogant, ce chirurgien mais c'est un héros. 

Les personnes qui meurent dans son bloc sont si rares que tout le monde sait qu'il est sérieux. Peter observe les gestes rapides et précis du médecin. Et puis, le « bip bip » caractéristique ralentit, se stabilise et des applaudissements retentissent dans le bloc. 

Stephen se recule un peu et demande à ce qu'on lui éponge le visage. 

Encore une vie sauvée. 

…

Natasha n'a pas peur. Ce n'est pas son genre. Son métier, c'est comme un parcours de santé. Elle est souvent critiquée ou moquée. On la juge trop facilement et pourtant, elle dévoue sa vie à les protéger. 

Natasha serre son arme dans sa main. Un homme retient un groupe de personnes en otage et elle sait que, à l'instant où elle va bouger, elle sera à découvert et sera sans doute touchée. Dans son oreillette, on lui demande d'attendre, qu'un de ses collègues essaye de négocier. Mais l'homme aboie qu'il s'en fout, qu'il va tous les tuer. Natasha ne tremble pas, ne bouge pas. Sa mission est de les protéger, s'assurer qu'ils sortent tous vivant de ce cauchemar. 

Et puis, l'assaut. Natasha fonce vers les otages et se protège derrière un bouclier et son gilet pare-balles. A chaque secondes, elle pense à tout ce qu'elle doit et ne doit pas faire. Au final, il n'y a qu'un blessé. Ou plutôt une blessée. Il s'agit de Natasha, blessée en utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme qui, malgré tout, ne lui aura même pas adressé un remerciement. 

Elle n'en demande aucun, car c'est son métier de les protéger, d'agir en héros, et elle aime cela. Mais sa vie se fait grignoter lentement par ces actes héroïques. Et personne ne le remarque. 

…

Alors que ses amis sont en train de faire la fête dans leur banlieue chic, Loki est debout, une charlotte de cuisine sur la tête, à remplir des assiettes de nourritures chaudes et des bols de soupes. Être bénévole dans cette association pour les sans abris lui tient à cœur. Non seulement parce qu'il se sent honteux pour la façon dont les gens traitent, mais aussi parce que lui aussi aurait un jour aimé qu'on lui vienne en aide. Alors Loki passe des soirées à servir de la nourriture, à distribuer des couvertures et des nécessaires d'hygiène. 

Beaucoup le connaissent à force de visites. Loki se sent bien ici. Si son sourire et son temps peuvent soigner des plaies, alors il restera aussi longtemps que possible. Certains des sans abris l'appellent « héros ». Loki les regarde en souriant. Non, il n'est pas un héros. Si ? Il ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Même si il a ses raisons. Sa vie leurs est dévouée. Ses amis lui disent souvent de prendre du temps pour lui. Mais qui prendrait du temps pour eux, après ? Ce sont de tels raisonnements qui ne l'ont pas sauvés de la rue pendant presque cinq ans. 

« Bonsoir Loki. Merci, merci infiniment. » sourit Bernard, un vieil homme fatigué à la longue barbe. 

Loki lui porte son plateau jusqu'à une table où d'autres mangent copieusement. Les repas sont si peu nombreux pour tant de personnes. 

« Merci beaucoup. » fait-il encore, en grimaçant car sa jambe douloureuse à du mal à se plier sous la table. 

Loki l'aide à s'installer confortablement et lui dépose une couverture sur les épaules. « Ca va, ca va, » rigole Bernard en tapotant la main de Loki. 

Lorsque ce dernier relève les yeux, il y a une table complète d'hommes et de femmes de la rue qui l'observent. 

« Merci pour tout, Loki, » disent-il en un chœur pas si rythmé que ça. Mais qu'importe, cette image est sans aucun doute la plus belle de toute sa vie. 

…

Il est 3h00 du matin. Tony, réveillé en pleine nuit pour une urgence, s'est habillé rapidement et ouvre la clinique à une jeune femme qui tient dans ses bras un chien qui ne respire plus. 

« Il s'est mis à tousser, gémir et à respirer bruyamment. Ensuite, plus rien » pleure-t-elle, affolée. 

Tony retrousse ses manches et ausculte l'animal qui semble paisiblement endormi. C'est une habitude de voir des situations comme celles ci. Plus jeune, il en a eu des animaux. Notamment son chien, Jarvis, qu'il aimait tellement. C'était son meilleur ami. Un jour, Jarvis ne se réveillait plus, ne respirait plus. 

Tony n'a jamais vraiment fait le deuil. Alors il est devenu vétérinaire. Chaque personne ne devrait pas perdre son animal -son meilleur ami- plus tôt que prévu. Les animaux sont aussi tellement précieux dans ce monde, que Tony les protège de tout pour les rendre plus beaux encore. 

Après une heure et demi d'opération, la jeune femme remercie le vétérinaire pour tout. 

« Vous êtes un héros, » conclut-elle, en quittant la clinique. 

Tony sourit. 

Un héros ? Vraiment. Un héros du genre Superman ou Captain America ? 

Non. Un héros de tous les jours. 

…

The end,   
Les héros de tous les jours, by xNJx

…

NDA : Je tiens à préciser que les opinions que j'exprime à travers cet écrit n'engagent que moi. Jugez moi sur mon écriture, et pas si oui ou non vous approuvez mes opinions ou celles des « personnages » si j'ose dire. Un avis;) ?

…


End file.
